By your side
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Hiroto died in a car accident. Now he's in the ghost world. We all know when a ghost has something important in their life, they will stay in this ghost world. What is this thing that Hiroto wants to do that keeps him from moving on? Ocs accepted. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Form for submittion

-sighs- too many stories that i want to start and complete. -sighs- *I haven't even finish halloween inazuma eleven. Anyways, here's the form. Sorry if none of you guys understand the appearance in story. I just could not find the word. It's entrance. Those who already submited could you please answer the entrance and attitude part. Thanks.

Name:

nickname:

Race: (Ghost or human)

Age: (*ghost- how you look like)

Looks:

Normal clothes:

Attitude:

Crush: (Taken: Toramaru, Gouenji, Sakuma, Atsuya, endou, Hiroto, Gazelle, Midorikawa, Heat, Burn, fubuki, shadow, Handa, Haruna, Genda, Kazemaru, Tsunami, )

Past:

Info:

entrance:

thankies


	2. Realisation

Ok! this is my first time I'm writing an oc story. Please don't get mad cause this is my first. I don't really need to say that first again now do I? Anyways, thanks for all those who gave me their ocs. Really appreciate it! Sorry again that I changed the main chara and whatsoever that made you all confussed. Really sorry. Anyways, please answer some of the info. I forgot to put them in there. Really sorry again! Too much sorrys and you all must be getting mad right? No? Well, let's just get to the story.

* * *

><p><p>

"Where am I?" A boy with red hair half opened his emerald eyes.

"What is this place?" He questioned. Looking around the place from side to side. He saw neatly carved rocks with soil that looked like it was once dugged up and something was placed inside.

"I'm in a graveyard?" The red head wondered why he was in this place, the graveyard seemed eerie, he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. Suddenly, he heard sobbing.

"huh?" The boy turned his head behind and saw a crowd gathering around something. He stood up and walked towards it. He noticed a familar green haired boy sobbing uncontrollably.

"midorikawa? Why are you crying?" Somehow, Midorikawa did not replied. It was as if he did not hear what he had just said!

"Midorikawa? Can't you hear me?" The boy tried to touch the green hair but his hand just went though.

"N-nani!" He exclaimed, "W-what happened!" The boy looked at the rest of the people.

"O-oto-san! Gazelle! Burn! Dezarm! Nee-san! Ulvida! W-why are everyone here! Hey! Could someone answer me! Hey!-" He stopped. Apparently, he spotted something he did not want to see. He saw a coffin and in the coffin was himself. Laying there with a peaceful face. Wearing a tuxedo that the green haired gave him was Kiyama Hiroto. Otherwise know as Gran from aliea academy.

"t-that can't be! Th-that couldn;t be! I-I'm not dead! I can't die! I..." Hiroto dropped to the ground. His hand grabbing the strands of his hair.

"I-I'm too young to die..." Tears rolled down his cheeks. He could not believed that he just died. His was dening it, but his heart knew the facts.

"It's time to move on. Kiyama-kun." A girl's voice said. Hiroto looked up, he saw a girl with long, light pink, waist-length hair and dark green eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with buttons and gray pleated skirt. A cape around her neck and dark grey boots, "Ohayo!" she said when Hiroto looked at her. The girl gave a wave and a friendly smile.

"y-you can see me! W-who are you?" Hiroto asked.

"I'm Taijiri Kathe Elouiechi Tangiri-" She was stopped by Hiroto with a hand in front of her face.

"Ok. You got a long name."

"Yes. Apparently." The girl said. Still with a smiled on her face even when that sounded rude.

"Ja, what do I call you with?"

"Taiji-chan, Taiji-nee, taijiri-chan-" she was stopped again by Hiroto.

"Ok. Could i just call you Taijiri-chan?"

"Fine by me!"

"Ne Taijiri-chan."

"uhm...?"

" H-how did I die?"

"oh, you got into a car accident don't you remember?"

"N-no apparently. I-Idon't even know what happened today." Hiroto touched his head. Trying to remember what happened.

"Nevermind about that. You have to go to heaven." Taijiri said.

"No! I can't! I-I haven't done something yet." Hiroto's eyes softened. He blushed, "i-i haven't c-con-" Taijiri did the samething as what Hiroto did to stop her.

"Ok. I know already! You have some unfinished business am I right?" Taijiri winked, "We'll just have to hide somewhere before Grim-sama comes!"

"G-grim-sama?"

"The Grim reaper of course! Boy, you're such a dummy!" Taijiri patted his head.

"I just came here if you might not know thank you-"

"enough talk!" Taijiri stopped Hiroto, "Let's get to the hideout!"

"Y-you have a hideout!"

"shhh... grim-sama would appear anymoment now! We have to leave!" She grabbed Hiroto's wrist and pulled him away.

"o-oi!"

* * *

><p><p>

"Here we are!" Taijiri let go of hiroto's wrist. The red head twisted it as Taijiri's pull could have pulled his hand right off.

"ouch..." He looked up. Shocked to see so many hmans in a house. He sweatdropped. 

"W-why are we here!" Hiroto questioned loudly.

"shhh!" A girl with blonde hair and brown edges tied up with white ribbons, wearing pink blouse, brown shorts and white sneakers with blue socks shut Hiroto up.

"Y-you can see me!" Hiroto pointed at himself.

"Of course!" The girl jumped back.

"Kiyama-kun, Meet Takamura Hinari, also known as Hina-chan!" Taijiri introduced the girl.

"Yorushiku!" Hinari bowed.

"oh, Nice to meet you too." Hiroto smiled.

"So, Hiroto huh?" Another girl's voice was heard. Hiroto opened his eyes.

"Oh, this is-" Tajiri was stopped again by another girl who was wearing reallt boyish clothes.

"The name's Mikomi Sasaki. Just call me Miko." She said pointing a thumb at herself.

"Nice to meet you too Miko-chan!" A hand grabbed his face and pulled it near to Sasaki's face.

"No chan would ya?"

"H-h-h-hai! S-san is it alright?" Hiroto mumbled, sweat were forming on his head.

"Good." Sasaki gave an evil smile and let go.

"ouch..." Hiroto rubbed his cheek.

"Gomen about Miko. She's really..." Tajiri could feel Sasaki's dealth arua behind her, "uhm...I mean she...uhm...she is really a good friend!" Tajiri felt Miko giving a smile and left. Tajiri bended to Hiroto's ears and whispered,

"Just make sure she doesn't get angry and you'll be fine."

"H-hai..."

* * *

><p><p>

There you all go! Sorry for those who want their ocs to appear on this chapter. I'll make them appear on the next one. No promises btw. Thankies for reading! Still appecting ocs! Those who having tell me their oc's attitude and entrance please PM me, or your oc might not beable to appear the next chappie. Gomen GentleBreeze99 and NaijiriTwinsAnimaniacs021 if I did not write your ocs in their original attitude.


	3. Meeting new friends and a twin brother?

Ok The next chappie!

* * *

><p><p>

The door of Sun Garden opened and the people living in there entered with sad faces.

"Oto-san, do you-"

"No, thank you Hitomiko." Kira said and went up the stairs. _Looks like he could not take it. That Hiroto was gone. First my brother and now him. Both of them died in a car accident. Hiroto can you see this?_

Hiroto was siting in front of a table with Hinari and Sasaki sitting at the other sides of it. Hinari was sitting politly and lady-like unlike Sasaki sitting cross legged and her right elbow resting on her knee, hands supporting her face. Both seemed to be engaged in watching the television.

"Uhm..."

"Shhh!" Sasaki put a finger to her lips and continued watching as for Hinari, she seemed to be too engraged that she could not hear Hiroto.

"ah..."

"Don't mind them." Tajiri came out of the kitchen and placed a cup of green tea in front of Hiroto, "Drink." Tajiri said as she drank her hers.

"oh, Thank you." Hiroto took the cup and drank, "So, all of you guys are ghost? You all don't seem like it. " Hiroto asked as he placed his cup down. Everyone turned to look at him, "D-did I say something wrong?"

"No. You're not the only person or ghost to say that." Hinari said.

"huh?"

"Who's in the flat!" A voice that sounds quite similar to Fubuki but higher was heard. Everyone turned to the back of the room.

"Atsuya-kun!" She jumped up and ran to the pink haired boy and hugged his arm, "Meet Hiroto-kun! He's a newbie in here!" Hiroto's eyes widen. The pink-haired boy has the same look alike as Fubuki. Except for his eye shape, hair colour and style.

"F-fubuki-kun!" Hiroto smiled, he sat up and grabbed his shoulders, "I can't believe it's you!"

"Uhm..I-I don't know you..." Atsuya stared at red head in front of him.

"Fubuki-kun! Don't you know me! I'm Kiyama Hiroto!"

"I-I don't know any Kiyamas."

"What?"

"I think you must be refering to my twin brother. Shirou."

"S-shirou?"

"I'm Atsuya. Fubuki Atsuya. Decreased brother of Fubuki Shirou."

" oh. Gomen, I thought you were..."

"Nevermind. Hey, how is my onii-san doing?"

"oh, he's fine. At first he had a hard time because he had a personalitly of you inside him, but he resolved it and he's fine now."

"that's great."

"Oi! Don't crowd around there! I want to be in the topic too!" Sasaki shouted from the table.

"O-oh gomen Miko-san! I forgot you were there." Hiroto replied.

"You forgot I was in the room?" A red vein popped on her head.

"I-i mean.."

"H-hiroto meant that you were there and did not come here that's why we..."

"Then sit here and talk with me!" Sasaki yelled which made everyone sit around the table.

"H-Hai...M-miko-s-san..." Everyone stuttered.

"So, where were we?" Sasaki asked, drinking the tea after that.

"Well, you all haven't answer my question."

"Oh yea." Tajiri recalled.

"what made you say that?" Hinari asked.

"What question?" Atsuya asked.

"The question you asked was the same as Atsuya when he came here."

"Oh."

"Well?"

"uhm...Miko-san and Hina-chan are humans. I'm a ghost but I'm able to transform into a human."

"You two can see ghost?"

"Yup!" Sasaki and Hinari nodded.

"Ja, you three could help me give a message to someone, right!" Hiroto banged on the table.

"Hey, I brought that table be using my savings!" Sasaki scolded.

"O-oh...g-gomen..hehe..." Hiroto sat back down on the cushion, "So, will you guys help?"

"Sure. I mean it's not like we're going to get killed or anything right?" Hinari answered.

"Yeah. I'll be happy to help." Tajiri said.

"Finally something to do here." Sasaki mumbled.

"Thank you guys." Hiroto thanked the three girls.

"Hey, i'm part of this topic too." atsuya interupted.

"that's right, but you can't talk to humans can you." Tajiri said.

"That's because i'm not like Tajiri that can become a human." Everyone laughed/

Thankies for reading! Still accepting ocs!


	4. Off to sun garden and Taijiri's past

"Come one! What are we doing here! Let's go!" hiroto stood up.

"Hey, we're not ghosts. We need to eat." sasaki stopped him.

"I'm drinking a tea." hiroto told the brunette.

"I'm hungry. Think about others would ya?"

"tsch." hiroto sat down again.

"Relax. I'll go with you right now if you want. I think Grim-sama has stopped looking for you." Tajiri said.

"thank you Tajiri-chan!" hiroto thanked her with watery eyes. The girl just smiled.

"Nene. Atsuya-kun! Do you want to follow them?"

"No! I want you to cook lunch for me." sasaki spoke.

"ow...I wanna go with them!"

"I'm hungry." Sasaki said.

"Let's just leave them alone and go." hiroto whispered. Tajiri nodded and the two left.

* * *

><p>"Can I ask you a qustion hiroto?" Tajiri asked. It wasn't long after these two left the house. They were walking down the streets.<p>

"Shoot."

"What is this message you want me to tell, and to who?"

"Uhm..." hiroto could feel his cheeks turning red, "Uhm.."

"oh...Hiroto is blushing!"

"i'm not! Well...i-i-it's t-t-to a-a-a"

"Say it!"

"alright! It's a girl! Who apparently might not feel the way i feel about her."

"ow...Kiyama sad sad..."

"So, even if she doesn't like me back. I'll still tell her and wait for her till she says yes."

"Oh...ganbatte! Kiyama-kun!"

"arigato."

"Nene, where are we going?"

"Uhm...to my home."

"Then lets go!" Taijiri quickened her steps but turned around, "Where is your home?"

"Just follow me." Hiroto continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tajiri-chan."<p>

"uhm?"

"you're a ghost right? Could you tell me how you died?" The girl frozed, "huh? Are you alright?"

"a-ah...My past huh? Well, it kinda hurts. A lot."

"w-what happened?"

"Well, I knew Fubuki-kun. The one who you knew in the human world. I used to play soccer with him. By the way, I'm the princess of Hokkaido."

"wow..."

"I moved and had a crush on a boy living in there. Somehow, my sister too also like him and s-she..."

"She murdered you."

"Y-yea..."

"but you said you have a human form? Can't you change to a human and live with that boy?" Tajiri just smiled.

"i'm a ghost. Once a ghost is always a ghost. I'm just using that human form to help me talk to that boy."

"oh. Sorry to make you remember such a sad past."

"Nah, it's ok. I've gotten over it. So did Fubuki-kun. Except, that boy."

"j-ja! Let's just continue and get to the place that I want to go!"

"Alright."

"Hey, how did Miko-sana and Hina-chan know about this hideout?"

"Oh that."

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	5. Nanami and the wishing well

"Miko-san was only five when her parents died. She has to live with her very strict grandfather. That's why she likes sneaking out of the house."

"then, how did she know you?"

"I was roaming around the streets when she saw me. She just sneaked out of the house if you might want to know. I told her about Grim-sama who wanted to catch me."

"You must know the grim reaper a lot."

"I love playing with him. He's so nice to play with."

"so you two are playing the cat and mouse game?"

"Isn't it fun!"

"I don't think so. Then what about Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan. Uhm...She's just a normal girl."

"You're not exclaining."

"Uhm...her parents divorced when she was five. oh yeah! The hideout is her home actually."

"then the table?"

"Miko-san threw it one day because Atsuya got her mad, so Miko-san had to buy a new table." Hiroto shivered.

"Oh." Tajiri leaned nearer to Hiroto, "She hates her father but doesn't show it."

"Who lives with her?"

"Mother."

"I see."

* * *

><p>Hey, where are we now" Tajiri looked around the place. The road seemed to have no end.<p>

"Oh, I think we're lost."

"EHH!"

"b-but if we don't hide. Grim-sama will find us!"

"Alright, we're lost."

"You do not say it again!"

"But look." hiroto points to a forest.

"Don't you give up!"

"Then how?"

"AHHH!" A shouted was heard. A man ran out of the forest.

"Hey, what happened?" Hiroto looked at the man running away.

"don't tell me this is..." Hiroto heard Tajiri said.

"this is what?"

"T-the wishing well."

"what's so bad about a wishing well?"

"This is no ordinary wishing well, this wishing well is haunted."

"Really?"

"yea. When I was still alive, I found out about this well. Never really go there though."

"Since we're here, let's go! We might be able to find who is resposible." Hiroto ran off into the forest.

"Oi! Matte!" Tajiri ran after him.

* * *

><p>Once, both of them reached there, they saw a girl sitting on the well, crying. She had sandy brown hair till her shoulders and a dark purple ribbon on her head.<p>

"This must be the ghost." Tajiri said. Hiroto walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Hey, you ok?" He said in a friendly tone. The ghost looked up, showing her dark blue eyes. She wiped her tears away.

"W-who are you?" She choked.

"Uhm...we were lost and then this guy ran passed us so we just came to see what's going on." hiroto replied, "do you mind telling me your name?" The ghost shook her head.

"My name's Katsura Nanami." She smiled, "Yoroshiku!"

"I'm Kiyama Hiroto. This is Taijiri."

"Ohayo!" Tajiri smiled.

"Nice to meet you two."

"Ne, do you know how to get out of here?" hiroto asked.

"Oh, where do you want to go to?" Nanami asked.

"Uhm...to the block of flats not far from here." Tajiri answered.

"Oh, just go right." Nanami pointed.

"thanks." Hiroto thanked her and started to walk away with Tajiri.

"Wait." They stopped.

"Nani?"

"can I come with you two. I never really got to have friends."

"sure. The more the merrier." Tajiri said.

"Ne, won't Hina-san's mother think her flat is haunted?" hiroto questioned Tajiri.

"Atsuya lived there."

"Then, I think it would be alright." Hiroto turned back to Nanami, "Glad to have you Nanami."

"Call me Sura and thank you." She stood up and walked with them back to the hideout.

* * *

><p>Still got more ocs to go! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	6. New commer

"We're back!" Nanami slammed the door opened and went inside.

"M-my door!" Hinari stared at her door ignoring the new comer.

"Eh? You guys didn't lay the message?" Sasaki asked when she saw Tajiri and Hiroto.

"No. We got lost." Hiroto answered.

"this is raimon town isn't it?" Sasaki asked.

"Y-yeah...but..."

"Just admit it you guys are dumb."

"We are not dumb!"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Minna, this is Katsura Nanami. She'll be staying here." Tajiri introduced Nanami.

"Please call me Sura!" She said.

"Nice to meet you Sura! I'm Takamura Hinari and this is my boyfriend Atsuya!"

"Hey." Atsuya greeted.

"and this is Mikomi Sasaki." Hinari leaned closer to Nanami, "Don't make her mad if you want to survive. She has a bad-temper."

"I heard that!" Sasaki said.

"H-hai..." Nanami said.

"Ne, Nanami why are you haunting the wishing well?" Hiroto asked.

"That's because I died there." Nanami said, "I used to have a childhood friend and one day we got into a big fight. I wrote on a piece of paper wishing that his arm was chopped off. I threw the paper into the wishing well and then, my friend appeared with his arm chopped off. It was a prank but I fell for it. The nest day, I went to search for the paper inside the well. Unfortunally, I slipped and drowned inside the well."

"You must really hate him." Hinari said.

"Yeah. I did, but after a few years later, saw him crying and calling my name. I just had to forgive him." Nanami said. Her teardrop rolled down her cheek, "gomen." She wiped away her tear.

"I'm sorry for making you remember your past." hiroto apologized.

"It's alright. I've gotten over it. It's just that I feels so sad that I have to cry." Nanami explained.

"Still, really sorry." hiroto apologized again.

* * *

><p>A girl with long waist length hair, pale skin and hazel eyes. Walked out of the kitchen, in her hand, dinner. The children of sun garden were sitting on front of the dinning table with heads down. Except for Midorikawa, who was in his room still crying his eyes out.<p>

None of them wanted to eat. The girl, just by looking, did not want to eat too. Her friend just died and she knew that. Everyone knew that. A pat on her shoulder caused her to turn around, her other friend, too holding dinner in one hand. She had indigo hair which was tied up into a high ponytail and dark copper coloured eyes.

"Yuki, ignore them. Just put that plate on the table and sit down." The girl said.

"B-but, Yui-chan!"

"Just do it!" She ordered.

"h-hai..." she placed the dish on the table and sat down, so did the girl.

"itadakimasu." They both said together and began eatting unlike the rest, who were totally stiff. Who were the two girls, their names are Yukimi Yoko and Yukiko Okazaki.

* * *

><p>A yawn was heard coming from Sasaki. She checked her watch and stood up.<p>

"Time for me to go. Bye guys." She said and walked away. As she walked by the road side, she saw something walking down another pathway. She had brown wavy hair and curls at the end. Her sapphire eyes glowed with the sunset. She wore a blue off shoulder sweater, skinny jeans and navy converse. Unlike the ghost who were transparent. She was opaque. However, no one seems to notice her. A cat randomly passed her. Sasaki was shocked and yet, she ignored it and moved on.

* * *

><p>Back to Hinari'a apartment, everyone was watching television when her mother came home.<p>

"Hinari, I've just brought your dinner. Come to the table and have your dinner." She said.

"Hai, mama." Hinari stood up and sat down at the table.

"Aren't you going to switch off the television?"

"No, I want to watch it as I eat."

"I told you not to watch television as you eat! Now, off it!"

"Hai..." Hinari stood up. As she passed by the ghost, she whispered, "gomen." she switched off the television and went back to her dinner.

"By the way hinari. You father's wedding has been comfirmed. It's going to be held a few weeks later."

"that's great mama! Papa found a new soulmate! I'm so glad!" hinari said, but deep inside, she was as mad as ever.

"i'm glad. I thought you might hate it or something." _I don't even want to go there and see that jerk!_ Hinari thought.

"Well, get to sleep early. You have school tomorrow."

"hai, mama."

"Wait, school? Does she go to raimon?" Hiroto asked Tajiri.

"Yeah. It's not far from here." Tajiri answered. Hiroto smiled.

"Now I can't finally get to tell her!"

**thankies for reading! Sorry for the long wait. Writer's block. I thought about this for a long time and decided. I could just cancel this thing and forget about it or write it with writer's block and no crushes for the oc, but if there's a need to, I would just cancel away the crush. Which one should I pick? And those who submited late, yes they are accepted.**


	7. Off to raimon

"Wake up Hina-chan! It's time to wake up!" Hinari felt something shaking her. She half-opened her eyes.

"Nani? Mama?" She mourned thinking that her mother was the one who woke her up.

"I'm Hiroto!" hinari fell onto the floor, "Ouch..." She rubbed her head. She's awake now, "Why did you hit me!"

"I did not! Atsuya taught me hold to control things with your hands." Hiroto said.

"Atsuya-kun?"

"He told me ghost have powers."

"Yeah...they do."

"That's why I want to master them and become human again! Or at least get to turn human to talk to my friends."

"Yeah, you really are a good friend. Now, what time is it?"

"six thirty."

"What!"

"My friend always wakes up around this time!"

"she lives in your orphange?"

"no, she got adopted."

"where does she live?"

"I don't know."

"Ja, let me sleep for a few more-"

"no!"

"alright alright! I'll change!" Hinari stood up and went to the washroom.

"Make it quick!"

"Hai!" With that, hiroto went ouside to the living room.

"Really excited huh?" Taijiri said.

"Of course! I could get to see her again!" hiroto said. Atsuya sighed,

"Love..." He said.

"Like you never loved anyone!" Hiroto shouted.

"w-what! I-i don;t like anyone!" Atsuya quickly said as he blushed.

"I was talking about your family." hiroto said.

"o-oh..."

"eh..." Taijiri leaned towards Atsuya, "Atsuya likes someone."

"ow...maybe it's the girl inside the bathroom." Hiroto moved his eyeballs to the washroom, where Hinari was in.

"Shut up!" Atsuya hit Hiroto's head. The red head back away, rubbing his head.

"Atsuya-kun likes Hina-chan! Ow!" Atsuya did the same to taijiri as Hiroto. The pink hair girl back away to Hiroto's side. Too rubbing her head, "Atsuya-kun meanie!"

"Shut up! If Hina-chan hears this then-" The door of the washroom slided open. Hinari stood there wearing her Raimon junior uniform, "H-hey, Hina-chan."

"Ohayo Atsuya-kun!" Hinari smiled. _Seems like her did not hear us._ Hiroto thought. "i'm ready to go now Hiroto-kun." Hinari said as she took her school bag.

"O-oh...Let's go then!"

The two were in front of the Raimon junior school gate. _We're here. Raimon!_ Hiroto thought to himself.

"Oi!" A snap broke Hiroto out of his thoughts.

"Eh?" Hinari and Hiroto turned to their right. Sasaki stood there in the raimon junior uniform wth hands on her hips.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Eh? You are in Raimon too, miko-san." Hiroto asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. Miko-san is also in Raimon too." Hiroto turned to Hinari.

"Now you tell me-" Hiroto was stopped by Hinari running to someone.

"Kai-chan!" Hinari called as she waved at this other girl from Raimon. Who imediatly turned around and slipped on a puddle on water. She had short, messy, lavender hair tied into two low pigtails. Bangs put to the right side of her face which were long enough to almost touch her eyebrows. She had blue eyes and pale skin as Hiroto, "Itai..." Hinari ran towards her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She blushed when she noticed people staring at her, "sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's ok." Hinari helpped Kaisui up.

"oh yeah, morning Hina-chan." The girl called Kai said.

"Morning, did you have fun over the weekends?"

"No really. Too much homework."

"Yup. They were really hard. Hey, did you do the maths..." Hiroto and Sasaki just stood there sweatdropping at the scene they were watching. Hiroto asked,

"Who is that girl?"

"That's Kaisui Nagisa. Same class as me and Hina. Nickname, Kai."

"So Kai-chan. Uhm...what class or you guys in?"

"2-E3."

"Oh thanks! Her class is just right next to it!"

"Man, I'm getting annoyied by this girl. Who is she?"

"My friend."

"Yeah. Right. A friend that you are so eager to tell something to. She's your crush."

"No wait! How can you say that! I-I"

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's go." Sasaki started walking.

"M-matte! Miko-san!" Hiroto quickly ran after her. Still with the blush on his cheeks.

"alright class, I'm going to read out the story. Please listen carefully as you would need to answer the questions on the worksheet which I'm giving to you later." The teacher said. She began. Sasaki sighed. She leaned her head on the table.

"ah...it's so boring..." She mourned to herself softly.

"Quickly get up Miko-san. Sensei's coming any moment!" Hinari quickly sat up. Like what Hinari said, the teacher was coming towards Sasaki.

"Lucky you were not caught Miko-san."

"Yeah...I can't get another detention again." The three girls giggled softly. Hiroto was standing at the back of the classrom watching them. He smiled. _Time to find her!_ Hiroto thought. He walked out of the classroom and down the hallway.

"Now where's 2-E2?" hiroto said to himself. "Oh there it is!" Hiroto saw the sign on top and went in.

Done! Thankies for reading!


End file.
